A midsummer night's reality
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: A story filled with Pokephilia. Human X tons of Pokemon. This story contains lots of sex, all between humanXPokemon, except for some threesomes and a little humanXhuman at the beginning. YAOI, lemon gay pokemon sex, don't like don't read! Wooo, spent hours on this one! The time flew by. Enjoy!


One shot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This story contains explicit sexual interactions between a human and many different species of Pokemon, all of which are males.  
If this makes you uncomfortable, please press the back button!  
One of these days, I'll write more than just oneshot lemons.  
I've thought about another chapter in "The Two Ninetales", what do you think?

In this story there really isn't love driving the sex actions. It is pure lust. I mostly prefer writing loving caring sex fantasies as this is what I believe true sex should be like.  
However, I do know that sometimes people find other kinds of sexual literature to be very enjoyable, so I will occasionally write other fics, like this one.  
It isn't rape though, I do not know if I can bring myself to write rape. Anyway, there is a lot of sex in this one. A lot of sex.  
There's also some humanXHumanXPokemon as well. There is also a little HumanXHuman here. All YAOI, of corse!

Richy, no relation of the Richy who nearly won the Indigo League, was a bright fifteen year old boy.  
His interests were many and included such things as training and battling Pokemon, gaming, writing, music, TV, and art.  
He had another interest though, an interest involving Pokemon.  
He loved the thought of having sex with Pokemon and had on three occasions had sex with his male growlithe, doing everything with him. Blowjobs, anal penetration and masturbation to name a few.  
He had looked up pictures of gay Pokemon sex both between a human and a Pokemon and Pokemon and another Pokemon, all of which turned him on much more than any other types of pornographic content.  
Richy also had a friend at school by the name of James who also was into Pokemon sex.  
When Richy met James and this similarity was uncovered, they became best friends.  
A few days after they met back six months ago, James' invited Richy for a sleepover.  
James' parents were going to Johto for the weekend leaving James completely alone in the house. He wasn't supposed to have people over, but James knew they had no way of finding out if he did.  
At said sleep over, the two boys and a few Pokemon had a lot of fun. This is how that whent.

Ding dong ding. The doorbell was loud and demanding. James had been waiting for that sound for a few hours at this point and ran to the door at the first noise.  
"Hey Richy!" James said excitedly. "Come on in!"  
Richy abliged and walked inside. James guided him to a chair and told him to sit.  
There were two male Pokemon in the living room where Richy sat. He was glad to discover after looking that both Pokemon were males and probably were aching for some sexual release.  
If you haven't figured out what was going on, well then your pretty blind. Richy knew the minute James explained the situation and invited him. They were going to make the most of this empty house all to themselves.  
James walked in a grin on his face.  
"Do you want to play some games first or would you like to eat something first?" He asked Richy with that grin still on his face.  
"What do you mean by play games?" Richy asked smurking.  
"I think you know." James said suggestively, with a glance at the Pokemon.  
"I'd certainly like to play some games first, but perhaps we'll get our dinner along with these games." Richy responded.  
"OK, let's start in the other room. Let's get ourselves ready before playing Pokemon." James said.  
Richy thought James probably ment they were going to play with each other a little first. He wasn't sure if he'd enjoy it but he'd certainly go along with it.  
They walked through the hall and into what Richy presumed to be James' room. James shut the door and locked it before tackling Richy and grinding their clothed bodies together.  
James took the initiative to unclothe both of them, revealing they both were sporting full length erections. Richy's appeared slightly bigger, with both being of nice size at about 5-6 inches.  
Now they were unclothed, James bent down to masturbate Richy and appeared to expect the same of Richy.  
Richy grabbed the nice firm dick belonging to the other teen and began to stroke it.  
They did this for only ten seconds before James spoke.  
"Will you do something for me?" James asked.  
Richy thought he was already doing plenty for the other boy but decided that the experience with the Pokemon later would be worth doing nearly anything for or with this teen boy.  
"What?" Richy asked simply.  
"I've been storing and refridgerating cum for the past 2 weeks. I have done this for a while, mixing cum of Pokemon and myself. I've drank them all, except for this latest batch which as I said, I have been compiling for 2 weeks." James explained.  
"I want you to taste happiness in a vile." He continued, producing a vile of what certainly looked like semen.  
"It had Pokemon cum in it?" Richy thought to himself. "Pokemon produce more semen than humans do so the higher percent is certainly Pokemon cum. This'll be good."  
"It contains no cum from Pokemon in this house, which I'm sure you won't mind since you'll be getting that directly from the hose later. This contains the seed of wild Pokemon who allowed me to milk there male parts." James said. "It contains the cum of me, a Growlithe, a Houndoom and Houndour, a Luxio, a Delcatty and the rarest bit in it, Dragonair cum." James said, obviously proud of the mixture.  
"You jacked off a dragonair?!" Richy exclaimed enviously. "Lucky basterd."  
Richy took the vile offered by James and popped the top. He braught it to his lips and tasted. What amazing flaver. It couldn't be explained. It was just magical.  
He opened his mouth wider and guzzled the delicious liquid.  
"Tastes good doesn't it?" James asked. "Just imagine how good it tasted directly from the source. Nice and warm, and in some cases, hot."  
This made Richy's mouth water invain.  
They resumed masturbating each other for a bit until they nearly climaxed.  
James stoped his pleasuring of Richy and told Richy to stop as well.  
"We're gonna cum, but there is a secret to cumming and staying aroused while masturbating." James said. "When you are at the point of no return, the point where you are almost going to cum but haven't yet, if you stop touching yourself you'll orgasm but you will still be as horny as ever."  
Richy was surprised to find that this actually worked. The cum was less in quantity, but they remained hard and ready for more.  
In this state, completely naked with a little cum on their bodies, they whent to the living room to enjoy some time with James' Pokemon.  
As soon as they entered, an incredibly enthusiastic Absol ran towards them.  
"He knows it's time for some fun time." James stated. "The Pokemon know not to do this to my parents, but when they see me naked they usually go crazy."  
"Oh, and watch out for that thing on his head. It can cut through metal." James warned. He also has spiny thingies on his penis so you might feal pain if you let him fuck you."  
Richy did want the felid Pokemon to fuck him and he knew that he could easily make it happen, the Pokemon'd be all too willing.  
Unfortunately for Richy, that would have to wait. The absol was already making advances on James.  
Richy walked over to the other Pokemon, a Stoutland. The canine Pokemon was standing silently in the corner watching James and Absol, a ten inch beauty shining beneath him.  
Richy approached the dog Pokemon and stroked its head a few times. The stoutland liked this and licked Richy's sholder.  
Richy decided to move away and present himself for this pokemon to mount.  
Stoutland saw this instantly for what it was. A much smaller human offering himself up to be mated.  
Stoutland moved towards the submissive boy and gave the boy's ass a lick. Richy shivered with the pleasure of this.  
Stoutland, seeing the success of this, licked a few more times.  
After this the dog Pokemon could no longer resist himself. He mounted this human and began to thrust.  
Richy knew that taking this dog pokemon would be a lot harder than taking his much smaller dog Pokemon growlithe and this made him a bit nervous.  
When Stoutland thrust, Richy's ass felt on fire. But this only lasted for fifteen seconds.  
During the pain the Pokemon kept thrusting, allowing Richy to soon ajust to this huge cock inside of him.  
Before he knew it, there was no sign of pain. Only pleasure, and what pleasure it was.  
Stoutland thrust in and out with undying vigger. It was fast, strong, and made Richy feal completely happy.  
The fealing of the big Pokemon's member rubbing his sensative walls and the Pokemon's precum squirting deep within him was undescribable.  
When this monster hit his prostate, Richy thought he'd cum just from the anal stimulation. He did pore out lots of precum, but did not reach orgasm. A sudden fealing jolted Richy back to reality and he looked down. The absol from before was licking his balls and shaft.  
This was all just too much for Richy, he felt more pleasure than any mortle could take.  
"Stop his knot!" James shouted.  
Of corse! Canines had bulges of flesh on their penises to keep them locked with the female Pokemon. He wasn't ready to take that.  
He quickly moved his hand to the Stoutland's cock, allowing it deep with in him, but making sure the knot didn't go into his ass.  
Before long, the canine spewed his semen deep into Richy's body. It felt so good, The warm liquid gave him a very pleasant fealing.  
He was about to cum, but didn't want to yet. He stopped the felid Pokemon's licking and moved behind the stoutland.  
The stoutland deserved a reward Richy reasoned.  
He began to lick the Pokemon's hole. He licked and licked, causing the canine renewed pleasure. The idea had apparently never accurred to James to do this.  
He decided to leave the spent Stoutland alone and he whent to the horny felid curled on the ground who was licking himself.  
Some of the Stoutland's cum dripped from Richy's ass as he moved.  
Richy stroked the feline's head causing the Absol to look up at him. When the cat Pokemon did this, Richy bent down and began to lick the exposed member.  
"Aaaabsoool." The feline said in a moan.  
James was right, there were spiny things on the feline's member head. Richy wasn't sure what they were for, and expected they probably hurt during mating, but this only turned him on.  
He wanted this Pokemon to mate him too.  
He presented himself in much the same way as he had to the stoutland to this catlike Pokemon.  
The Absol also recognized this posture and happily mounted.  
The spines didn't hurt going in, presumably because he was still so loose from when the Stoutland had fucked him.  
This Pokemon apparently found it necessary to dig its claws in and gently bite on to Richy's back, but he didn't mind so much.  
The Absol thrust in and pulled out. This time, the spines did hurt a little, but were far masked by the pleasure. Absol then thrust back in, deep into Richy's cavern, shooting some precum into Richy.  
At a command from James the Absol dismounted.  
"Mount me." James told Richy. "I've always wanted to have a human on top of me who was being fucked by a Pokemon."  
Richy was very turned on and mounted the teen, sticking his manhood into James' loose entrance.  
The felid then mounted Richy again. The Absol thrust intoRichy's cavern and Richy thrust into James' hole.  
James grinded against Richy's body. The air was full of the sounds of sex.

The night continued like this for several more hours before they fell asleep in a room smelling of sex cum and sweat.  
They only had one more night since then, as his parents didn't leave him alone too much.

One day at school James approached Richy saying he had something super awesome to tell him. Richy whent with him to a place where James was sure they wouldn't be overheard.  
"Rich! Rich! I've found the absolute best place in the world!" James said.  
"My parents were gone again last night so I snuck out into the forest to have some fun with some wild Pokemon, and, and... I found heaven!" James exclaimed.  
"Spit it out, what is heaven?" Richy asked excitedly.  
"What would you think heaven is?" James queried.  
"Being mounted by a bunch of male Pokemon for hours and hours on end." Richy said honestly.  
"Exactly!" James exclaimed, "That's what I've found!"  
"Noh. Really?" Richy asked unbelievingly.  
"Yes. I've written you directions. Next time you have time away from your parents, follow these. Unclothe yourself, assume submissive position, and enjoy!" James said rapidly.  
"It is amazingg!" He continued.  
"Your not joking, are you?" Richy asked suspeciously.  
"Not at all! Go and you'll see!" James told him.  
That brings us back to the present.  
He was given these directions on May 16th but had not yet had a chance to follow them.  
Today was his mom's 40th birthday and to celebrate, his parents were going on a second honey moon!  
His sister who was only 4 years old would be staying with their grandmother in Veridian, many many many hours away from where he'd be staying, at home in a small kanto town called Kiru beetsu town.  
He would be alone for 4 days! In summer, with no school!  
He waited till dusk on the first night to follow James' directions.  
He walked through town and into the woods. He realized after a while that the walk was a lot longer than he'd anticipated. He contemplated going back, but he couldn't do that. He'd came to far.  
If he were to turn back, he wouldn't be back till midnight anyway. He whent deeper and deeper into the forest. He had long since stripped and began walking nood. Nobody'd see him in this dense forest.  
Finally, around 11:30 PM, he found the clearing the map described, complete with the simble burnt into the center.  
Richy wondered if when you came here effected the type of Pokemon you'd have sex with and decided if this was real he'd come back earlier tomorrow.  
He nelt near the center of the clearing, exposing his ass to anything that was nearby, just as James had said.  
He didn't have to wait long. In about 3 minutes he heard something big in the bushes, approaching the clearing where he nelt submissively.  
The thought accurred to him that he might be eaten instead of fucked, but he dismissed this idea.  
A Mightyena entered the clearing, jaws druling and member exposed.  
It wasted no time in mounting and thrusting. It thrust in and out. Richy couldn't see whether or not this canine had a knot, but he decided he would let anything inside of him.  
The Pokemon thrust and stretched Richy's hole to acommidate his rather large member. After 20 more seconds, the Mightyena's knot entered him. It felt painful, but also lent a whole nother fealing of pleasure to the experience.

The Mightyena thrust against Richy, it's cock hitting his prostate repeatedly. He let out a moan as the Mightyena howled with exstacy.  
Semen pored from the Mightyena's cock filling Richy's ass with seed.  
They weren't locked together long by the not. Actually, they were only locked for about five minutes, quite below average.  
The Mightyena, now spent and hungry, wondered off into the trees.  
Richy wondered how much longer he'd have to wait for more, but his question was answered as immediately he saw another Pokemon. A group actually. Several Pokemon had gathered at this spot to fuck this human teen.  
Next up was a Arcanine which scared Richy out of his mind.  
He decided at that point he'd run away from no experience tonight. If he dyed and joined Arceus, well he'd just fuck Arceus too.  
The fire canine gave Richy's entrance a few hot wet licks before mounting him.  
Arcanine was about 25% larger than the Mightyena, looking to be a much younger Arcanine. Richy hoped an older more mature Arcanine'd come tonight. If this was the cock of a young Arcanine, he'd love to see an adult Arcanine.  
Arcanine thrust in and out of Richy as all males will do to another male. Apparently some other Pokemon grew impatient and began to fuck eachother.  
There was a Weavile having anal sex with a cute looking Liepard as well as a younger pare of Poochyena and Houndour.  
A very powerful dominate looking Umbreon ran over and began to stimulate Richy's manhood.  
As you know, Richy was no stranger to both anal stimulation and stimulation on his genattles simoltaniously, but this seemed better than any other experience he had been in before.  
The orgy was growing as more and more Pokemon joined in.  
The Arcanine knoted him and this time he was knoted for over fifteen minutes, the whole time Pokemon coming up to him and licking him or in the case of an enthusiastic Houndoom, asking to be licked.  
Richy licked the Hound Pokemon's member and the Pokemon came after about a minute.  
He had came more times than he thought it was possible to cum. His body was obviously regenerating cum pretty fast as he was sure he had produced twice the amount of cum that the body could store.  
After the Arcanine finally plopped out, he was replaced by another Pokemon with a knot, a Houndoom.  
This was just all too much and Richy fell asleep while still being fucked.  
He woke up through out the night being fucked by various Pokemon.  
A Flareon, a Stoutland, a Piloswine, a Delcatty, and some that were so rare he thought he was probably dreaming. Suicune? No way!  
He was fucked all night. When he woke up in the morning, he was sore, but still very horny. As he was waking up a Dragonair was just dismounting him.  
He let many more mount him until at 12:00 PM, he got up and headed home.  
He saw some Pokemon had mated on top of his clothes last night and licked up some of the cum before putting on the clothes which were drenched in Cum, Pokemon Urine, a bit of spittle.  
He realized he was drenched in quite a number of things as well.  
He had fucked for twelve hours straight.

-  
Wow. I think that'd be too much, or would it? 


End file.
